We're So Starving
by 78912
Summary: After adopting a baby boy, Alfred and Toris's sex life has suffered some very dire consequences.


This is a small present for my friend recca! Happy birthday dear, I hope you have a wonderful day uwu/

Alfred snuck into the nursery silently, praying that the creaking of the floorboards wouldn't wake up the baby. Ever since he and Toris had adopted Aras, their nights have been filled with nothing but arguments over whose turn it was to get up and take care of the baby, with Alfred usually being the loser. The entire dynamic of their relationship had shifted. It wasn't like Alfred and Toris weren't completely in love; they were still as crazy about each other as the day that they had gotten married, but it would be wrong to deny that something was now different. There was a third party in their life, a beautiful baby boy who needed their constant love and attention—two things that Alfred and Toris were always ready to give. In spite of the hard work and toil, Aras was the light of their lives, and they could never as for anything more.

He made his way to the crib, gazing into it lovingly as he reached down to gently stroke Aras's cheek. Although it was routine of him to work late nights, he always made a point to give his son a proper good night before heading to bed. Alfred leaned down and kissed Aras's forehead and then observed him for a few more moments.

Every year that Toris and Alfred spent together seemed to go by in an instant. It had been twelve years since they had met, but Alfred could never become sick of Toris. Every day they spent together was a new adventure, whether they were vacationing in a foreign country or spending a quiet day cuddled up on their couch. Adopting Aras was another chapter in their lives, a new and exciting one that was a lasting reminder of their love for each other.

Alfred gave his son one last glance before making his way out of the room slowly, careful not to wake him up after doing such an excellent job of remaining quiet. As he exited the nursery, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Toris, the ends of his disheveled hair resting on the large blanket that he was holding around his shoulders.

"You're home early today," Toris whispered, making his way to Alfred and taking his hand shyly. "I didn't expect you for another hour."

Alfred smiled and squeezed Toris's hand, beginning to lead them into their bedroom. "I wanted to get home a bit early and spend some time with you, but I guess you were already asleep."

Toris nodded as he shut the bedroom door behind Alfred. "Yes, sorry… it was so exhausting last night. He was crying nonstop…"

Alfred laughed and pulled Toris into his arms, kissing him gently. "Hey, /I/ was up taking care of him! You just rested your cute little self while I did all the hard work," Alfred teased, resting his forehead against Toris's. "I'm kidding, though, and don't you be sorry! You deserve to sleep. You're a wonderful dad…"

Toris blushed and kissed Alfred's lips, smiling coyly to himself. "And you're a great father, too."

Alfred chuckled, hugging Toris and making his husband giggle softly. "I think we're getting better at this. I mean, it's not any easier, but… I guess parenting is just a matter of practice, you know?" He felt Toris's head nod, followed by his hands trailing up Alfred's back.

"I know. I was so terrified when we adopted him, but I'm so glad…" Toris sighed, pulling away and kissing Alfred again. "…I've really missed you…"

Alfred's face turned a shade redder as he observed Toris's expression. There was something so inexplicably /adorable/ about Toris that Alfred could never quite seem to pinpoint. "And I've missed you, too. Gosh, Toris, you're so great! Even when I'm at work, I'm always thinking about how much I want to be with you, and with Aras… Gosh, it's hard…"

Toris nodded in understanding. "Just a few more months and he'll be off to daycare, and I'll be back to work. You won't have to work so hard then…"

"Oh, I don't mind the work!" Alfred said defensively. "If it's for my family, then I'll work for as long as I have to. I just wish I could see you more, and stuff. It's, uh…" He laughed nervously, suddenly seeming extremely flustered and embarrassed as he looked down into his lap. "It's been a long time since we've done anything intimate together."

"Yes…" Toris mumbled, yawning softly as he played with Alfred's fingers. "It… It really has… It's been two months since we've last had sex…"

"T-Toris!" Alfred exclaimed, his face now burning with embarrassment. "I mean, uh… Toris…" He said again, his voice softer. "Has it… Has it really been that long?"

Toris nodded solemnly. "Yes, I think so. I don't mean to sound needy, but when it becomes such a long time, you kind of… start counting…" His voice trailed off as he laughed silently. Suddenly, he climbed into Alfred's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in close so that his lips were brushing his ear. "…Is there anything you'd like to do about that…?"

"Oh, god," Alfred muttered under his breath, placing his hands on Toris's hips and holding him tightly. "You know I can't resist you when you do that to me…"

Toris giggled, kissing the base of Alfred's ear quickly. "You don't have to resist me, you know… I'm all yours…"

As if a switch had flipped inside of Alfred, he grabbed Toris tightly, flipping him over so that Toris was on his back and Alfred was hovering over him, fervently kissing his neck as he began to hastily unbutton Toris's shirt. He could hear Toris gasping softly, his long, slender legs wrapping around Alfred's as if to hold him there permanently.

"Shit, Toris," Alfred breathed between kisses, "I want you so damn badly…"

Toris slid his arms out of his shirt as Alfred finished unbuttoning it, allowing Alfred to throw it down onto the floor before he began to kiss down his chest. "I want you too, Alfred… It's so unreasonable, having to wait for so long for something like /this/…" Toris tugged at the hem of Alfred's shirt, prompting the other man to take it off so that they were both shirtless. Then, he sat up and reached forward, gently palming Alfred's crotch through his pants.

Alfred, now kneeling on the bed with Toris sitting in front of him, ran his hand through Toris's hair encouragingly. "I can't have you tease me like this…" He whispered, his voice hoarse with lust. "You're going to drive me insane…"

"Maybe that's what I want," Toris replied, looking up at Alfred and smiling shyly as he unbuttoned Alfred's pants and pulled them down, wasting no time in taking the other man's cock into his hand and stroking it languidly. "Maybe I /want/ you to go crazy for me…"

Alfred's breath hitched as he gazed down at Toris intently. "You act so innocent all the time, Toris, but you're so dirty…" He whispered. "I've already gone crazy for you…." In one swift motion, he pushed Toris down to the bed again, pulling off the other man's pajama pants and underwear before kissing him passionately, running his tongue against Toris's bottom lip before biting down on it excitedly. He pulled away from the kiss, his eyes never leaving Toris's as he began moving his hips against Toris's exposed cock.

Toris arched his back, grabbing onto Alfred's upper arms as he began to move his hips as well, trying but failing to match Alfred's pace. "A-Ah…" He groaned, shutting his eyes and running his tongue over his bottom lip. "Alfred…"

Alfred chuckled, kissing Toris's cheek as he reached a hand down to take both of their cocks together. He began moving his hand up and down, slowly at first, his pace only accelerating as Toris continued to moan and writhe underneath him. "You're so beautiful…" Alfred moaned, placing a loving kiss to Toris's lips. "And wonderful… so fucking wonderful…"

Toris looked up at him, moving his hand to join Alfred's as he continued to rut his hips against their hands. "Ah, I love that you can make me feel this way…" He looked up at Alfred, meeting his eyes hungrily as he began to thrust his hips even faster, loving the way his cock rubbed against Alfred's. He leaned forward and kissed him passionately, completely dazed by the pleasure and lust that he was feeling.

They latched onto each other as if they were the only two people left on earth, as if no one and nothing around them mattered. Alfred shut his eyes, savoring the sweet sound of Toris's voice, high and filled with need. He tried to remember the feeling of him, their cocks lines up so intimately, their chests pressed together so closely that it seemed as if Alfred wouldn't be able to separate himself from Toris—not that he wanted to, anyways. With a few more eager, sharp thrusts, Alfred's vision turned white, his whole body exploding with pleasure as he came onto Toris's stomach. Toris followed shortly after, his face flushed red as he moaned out Alfred's name.

"Alfred…" Toris whispered once he finally relaxed. "Goodness… I missed that so much…"

Alfred chuckled and continued to hold Toris, kissing the base of his collarbone as he looked up at him. "What do you say? Should we wait twenty minutes and give it another ro-"

Suddenly, a loud, incessant wail came from the baby monitor that lay on the table adjacent to their bed. Both Alfred and Toris cringed.

"It's your turn!" They both said at once, each of them smiling his own manipulative smile. Finally Toris rolled his eyes, wiggling out of Alfred's hold and slipping on a pair of pants.

"I'll do it this time. You just sleep, Alfred, okay? I love you."

Alfred grinned, standing up and making his way to the bathroom to wash up. "I love you too, Toris. Good luck with Aras. Oh, don't forget to wash your hands first, 'kay?"

Toris laughed and shook his head. "Of course, Al. Sweet dreams."


End file.
